colony_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
First Colony War
The First Colony War was a major conflict that took place during the 47th Century AD. The conflict was fought between the League of Free Worlds and the Earth Empire's Colonial Navy. The First Colony War involved countless people from both sides which resulted in a high number of casualties. Chronology Although similar uprisings took place in a number of other systems, it is generally agreed upon that the First Colony War began during the Battle of Bennay, where the League of Free Worlds successfully defended the planet from a tremendous Empire offensive. The war eventually came to an end after the League's retreat from Sol during the failed invasion attempt of the system. The closing of the Sol warp hole is when the war was officially declared over. Background The tensions resulting in the war began many centuries before the famous Battle of Bennay. Ever since the Alpha-Centauri system was first colonized, the Tzar of the Earth Empire passed a law making all current and future colonies dedicate the majority of planetary resources to the survival of Earth and the Empire, in honour of Earths' place as the home of Humanity. For centuries, the colonies followed this law, out of loyalty for the Tzar, any colonies who refused were subsequently annihilated by the Navy, at the slightest sign of protest. Due to extremely poor human rights treatment and being perceived as second-class citizens by Empire governments and corporations, the colonists began staging large-scale protests and revolts across the colonies, even resulting in loyal military commanders and officers to defect to the strongest and most well-known anti-empire organization; The League of Free Worlds. The League steadily grew in power over time, and went from being seen as a terrorist organisation in the Tzar's eyes, to becoming the most formidable and dangerous enemy the Earth Empire had ever seen. Course of the war Gallonigher Campaign The League government's home system of Gallonigher saw an incursion by Colonial Navy forces, during which the Navy suffered a number of crushing defeats. But it was the renowned Battle of Bennay, where the League achieved a strategic victory over the Colonial forces. The victory bought the League valuable time to strengthen their military fleet and gave the League personnel much-needed hope and confidence. Several months after the Battle of Bennay, the League began to fear a possible retaliation of Colonial Navy forces. Faced with this possibly, the League fleet set about securing Gallonigher, by evacuating and relocation civilian populations, along with the protection of convoys and starports throughout the system. These operations ultimately proved to be successful and the Navy was eventually forced out of the system completely with the capture of the Gallonigher battle platform by League forces. The Gallonigher warp hole was deliberately closed immediately after the battle platform was seized, to prevent further Colonial Navy attacks. Notably, the abrupt closure of the warp hole destroyed an inbound Navy Titan en-route to the system, one of the most powerful ships in the Colonial Navy fleets. It also allowed the league to begin launching a counterattack and go on the offensive towards on the Earth Empire. Draco Campaign Following the success in Gallonigher, the League of Free Worlds began an offensive towards the Earth Empire and proceeded onward to'' the Empire's colonies in the Draco system. Regarded as an industrial powerhouse of the Empire, Draco was known for its shipyards and ore mining stations; a valuable resource for the Empire and it's Navy. Upon entering Draco, the League immediately seized nearby Navy resources and began hit and run attacks on strategic Empire supply convoys and mining stations, delivering a crippling blow to the systems industrial infrastructure. Following their initial success, the League then began seizing Navy fleet craft and stations located within the system, one of which was a Colonial Navy communications craft. The capture of this fleet craft meant that the remaining Navy forces within the system were now cut off from contacting the Empire. Once the communications craft was seized, the League followed up by capturing a troublesome Navy Cruiser. Members of the League fleet subsequently staged a daring raid on a Navy funeral being held within the system for a high ranking officer. The captured Cruiser was used by League forces to retrieve the officer's body once it was fired into space, so as to retrieve silicon data banks located within the skull in order to provide the League with valuable intel. Towards the end of the Draco campaign, the League fleet continued to win a series of tactical victories over the Colonial Navy, including the destruction of two Navy Destroyers, a Navy Command Craft, which housed high ranking military personnel, and overall major successes against Empire manufacturing bases. Once the Empire's grip on Draco was broken, the League proceeded in taking over the system entirely, providing a major resource boost to the war effort. The League then decided to take on an unprecedented, ambitious and courageous endeavor; the invasion of Sol. The Navy, which once before had been threatening the homes and families of League soldiers and pilots in Gallonigher, were to now go on the defensive for the first time. '''Sol Campaign' League fleets successfully breached the Sol warp hole after an array of siren weapons were taken out in advance of it's arrival. Once the fleet arrived in the system, they began a rapid consolidation of their forces and staged an attack on the Sol battle platform in order to capture it. Once the platform came under League control, supply links were established in order to help expansion throughout the Sol system.